Love and Lightening Never Strike Twice
by CCSRonin
Summary: Due to circumstances beyond his control, Syaoran was forced to breakup with the only girl he had ever loved and would probably never see her again. He believes that love will never strike him twice, or will it? twopart Oneshot SxS pairing Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

Sadly, I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any names associated with Cardcaptor Sakura; Clamp does and they are **amazing**!!!

Love and Lightening Never Strike Twice: Part I

By: CCSRonin

-------------------------------------

"This holiday sucks!" was all Syaoran could say as he walked through the park near his apartment in Tomoeda. It was Valentines Day and all of the couples were out and about enjoying the beautiful day with their chosen partners.

"All except me," thought Syaoran, "But then I don't even have a girlfriend, or even know a girl who's a friend I could call." Syaoran sighed and continued his trudging through the park.

As he walked along the winding cement path, he watched all of the young happy couples in the park. Some were making out, others were holding hands and walking as he was, some were just sitting in the park staring into each others eyes as if the rest of the world didn't exist.

"All of this mushiness reminds me of Tomoyo and Eriol," Syaoran laughed slightly at the remembered sight of his two best friends making out in supposedly inconspicuous places but somehow he was always able to find them.

"I bet their enjoying Valentines Day." Syaoran sighed for what had to be the thousandth time that day.

But he did bring this upon himself and he knew it. Allowing the only girl that he ever had any feelings for slip right through his hands, and for what had to be the stupidest reason in the history of love. Syaoran thought back to the time when he last saw his first and only girlfriend Sakura Kinomoto.

--- Flash Back ---

"I really think that this is for the best Syaoran-kun," Sakura said as she looked sorrowfully into his eyes trying to get any idea of what he was feeling. But Syaoran was, like always, hiding his emotions behind a mask of indifference. Hard eyes that would scare away most girls didn't deter Sakura; she had known him to long to let that stop her from finding out what he was really feeling.

"And she usually does find out," thought Syaoran, "but not this time," cause what he was feeling was not that this was "for the best" but that this was really not good for either of them, and especially not for him.

However Syaoran knew why Sakura was telling him this, and somewhere in his heart he knew that this was probably for the best, but right now his heart just wasn't listening to reason.

"Sakura are you sure ……" But he was cut off by Sakura holding up her hand signaling for him to stop.

"Syaoran you know our relationship won't work the way things currently are. You're going back to Hong Kong to attend college there, and I'm going to college in America because of the track scholarship that major university is giving me. We'll be thousands of miles apart with only telephones and letters to keep us in touch."

"That didn't stop us before" Syaoran mumbled under his breath so Sakura couldn't hear him.

Syaoran thought back briefly to when he was forced to go back to China for several years on his Mother's request and how he and Sakura had pinky promised to wait forever for each other. Syaoran just sighed. He knew that that had been when they were young and naïve, when they thought that forever truly meant forever. Now it just didn't work that way.

"I'll do what ever you want Sakura, what ever makes you happy." was all that Syaoran said and he meant it. Sakura looked at him with gratitude and gave him a quick hug that Syaoran just couldn't return.

"Thank you Syaoran" Sakura whispered, "w... well I had better get back and finish packing, I leave in only three days for the states, I… I hope I can see you again before then." Sakura looked at him with questioning eyes hoping that he will say yes and come see her before she leaves.

"I'll try Sakura" was all Syaoran said before giving her a quick kiss goodbye on the cheek and walking away.

Syaoran just couldn't bring himself to see her again, and Sakura got on the plane three days later wondering why Syaoran didn't at least come see her off at the airport.

----End Flashback----

Syaoran wanted to bang his head against a tree for not stopping Sakura from breaking up with him, or at least not seeing her off at the airport. "How can I call myself her friend when I couldn't at least swallow my pride and see her off at the airport?"

But Syaoran knew that pride was only half the reason why he hadn't seen her off, the other half was because if he had seen her off he might not have let her get on the plane and leave his life for good.

"**Dammit!** **I don't know what the right decision was anymore!**" Syaoran shouted angrily, temporarily forgetting where he was.

Quickly remembering that he was in a park surrounded by couples he franticly looked around to see if anyone had heard his pathetic cry, but strangely there was no one around at all.

Syaoran began to wonder where everyone had gone when the first drops of rain splattered against his forehead. He finally took notice of the sky which, unknown to him, during his daydreaming had become extremely dark and cloudy, a definite sign of rain.

"Great as if this day couldn't get any worse" Syaoran growled as he started to sprint in the direction of his apartment.

Before he could get out of the park, the rain started to come down even harder drenching Syaoran to the bone and making it hard for him to see where he was going.

"If I don't find some place dry soon I'll catch a cold and have to skip work." Syaoran quickly began to scan the park for anyplace that would keep some of the rain off him, at least until it slacked off enough for him to get back to his apartment.

He soon spotted an outcropping of trees that would hopefully block most of the rain. He quickly took shelter under their branches watching the skies for a break in the torrent. Seeing no break in the near future, he sighed and leaned against the trunk of the nearest tree to wait out the storm.

A few seconds later he saw a brief flash of light followed by the distant sound of thunder. "Great Syaoran, what was that old saying about standing under a tree in a lightening storm." Syaoran sighed again for the millionth time that day and cursed his rotten luck.

He was just about to risk the rain again when he heard the sound of feet running along the path coming from the direction of his apartment. The figure was nearly to Syaoran's hiding spot when the person slipped in a puddle of water and began to fall on his face. Syaoran rushed to rescue the falling person when he heard a somewhat familiar "Pheeeeeee" escape from the figure.

Syaoran some how managed to grasp the figure's wrist before "she" as Syaoran deduced from the size and shape of the person, fell to the ground.

He gasped when he was suddenly staring into a pair of beautiful and familiar emerald green eyes.

-----------------------------

I hope you enjoyed part one of this two-part one shot. Yeah I know it doesn't really make sense, but one of my friends suggested I do it this way so I did.

Please let me know what you think: Praise or Flames accepted. This is my first fanfic and I want to know how I rate.

Part II will be posted soon its pretty much finished.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all of you who reviewed the first part of this story, I really appreciate it.

- SyaoranDazzleChic1

- dbzgtfan2004

- oxiv

- Moose-chan

- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Love and Lightening Never Strike Twice: Part II

By CCSRonin

"S…S..Sakura?" was all Syaoran could manage to get out as he continued to stare at the girl he hadn't seen in years.

The person he now recognized as his former girlfriend and woman he had just been pinning over, looked up at him with wide, surprised eyes and once again did her signature "Pheeeeee!"

"Syaoran-Kun?" she asked, partially as a question, partially as a statement. All Syaoran could do was nod his head in a bobble doll like manner, as he was still in disbelief over the fact that she was standing right there in front of him.

The two stood there staring at each other until suddenly the rain once again started to come down relentlessly and the two were forced back into reality. "We should probably get out of this rain" Syaoran said; Sakura just nodded and said "yeah" in a quiet voice.

Syaoran was about to suggest they head to his apartment but then he didn't know where Sakura's house was, or whether or not it was closer to their current position. But then he realized it probably wouldn't be a good idea anyway because Sakura probably wouldn't want the two of them to be alone together after they had been "broken-up" for several years. "Plus she probably already has a boyfriend," Syaoran thought sadly.

In the end, Syaoran pulled Sakura back under the trees he had originally sought shelter under in the first place, determined to try and wait out the worst of the storm. "I'll walk you home after the storm slacks up, until then we should probably stay here."

Sakura just nodded her head again, and said "yeah." Syaoran could tell she had something on her mind, but was unsure how to say it. It made Syaoran smile slightly to know that he could still read Sakura as well as he use to when the two of them had dated.

"S..So how have you been Syaoran?" Sakura finally spoke up, startling Syaoran out of his nostalgia. "Fine, and you?" Syaoran said back to her, trying to keep the awkward silence from returning.

"Fine" she said with out looking up at him, that's when Syaoran realized that she was nervous being around him. The easy going attitude between them was gone. It was a blow Syaoran hadn't been expecting. Even if they couldn't date anymore, he was hoping that they could still be friends, but it looked like even that was taken from him. Syaoran sighed and looked up at the sky as a particularly wicked looking streak of lightening flashed across the sky. "I guess love really doesn't strike twice." He thought to himself, "Just like lightening."

It was then that Sakura once again interrupted his thoughts, "Syaoran can I…can I… umm." She began to fidget nervously, once again not being able to look at him. He waited patiently for her to work up her courage to ask him her question, but also dreading the results. Finally she looked up at him and said "Can I…I mean, I really need to tell you something Syaoran." She looked determinedly up at him waiting for his answer.

"Go ahead Sakura I'm listening," Syaoran said camly, but inside he was a mess. "Maybe she wants to tell me she really does have a boyfriend, or that… OH MY GOD! Maybe she's getting married. Calm down Syaoran it could be something simple like 'I don't think I can be friends with you anymore,' wait that's no good either!"

Before Sakura even spoke her first word, Syaoran already was expecting the worst and waited for her to deliver the blow. "Well at least my life can't get any worse after this," thought Syaoran miserably.

Sakura began to sway back and forth nervously, clutching her pants tightly in her fists. She looked like she was ready to bolt at any second but instead she asked a question that caught Syaoran completely off guard.

"Do you have a girlfriend Syaoran?" Sakura asked uneasily.

"Well…no…" Syaoran began, but before he could continue, Sakura began to talk so quickly and with such fervor, all Syaoran could do was stand there and listen.

"It's so rude of me to ask such a question, why would you tell me after we haven't spoken to each other in so long, I mean I was so surprised to see you again, I couldn't believe you were standing right there in front of me, after I had just gone in search of you in the first plac….." Sakura gasped and quickly covered her mouth, turning away from him so that he couldn't see the cherry blush that stained her cheeks.

Syaoran stood there stunned. She had gone looking for him? How had she known he was in Japan? Why was she even looking for him in the first place? So many questions raced through Syaoran's mind, but in the end all he could get out were two words, "H..How? Why?"

Sakura continued to avoid his eye, but eventually she answered him in an almost whisper that could barely be heard above the storm. "Tomoyo…Tomoyo told me. She told me you had arrived in Japan a few months before me. She also told me where your apartment was so I could go see you."

Syaoran scowled at the name of one of his best friends. It was just like Tomoyo to tell Sakura exactly where to find him. She was probably with Eriol right now scheming about things she could do to the two of them. "Then again Eriol isn't much better, which is probably why they make such a good couple," Syaoran thought irritably.

"I was just coming back from your apartment when it started to rain, and then, well, you know." Sakura said, finally looking up at him to see what his reaction was.

"I wonder if she can still read me as well as I can read her," thought Syaoran absently, but then he realized she had left out the most crucial part of the story. "Why were you coming to see me Sakura?" Syaoran asked, refusing to be distracted from the main point of their conversation.

Once again Sakura began her nervous swaying; refusing to look at him as if her eyes might give away her deepest secrets. After several minutes, when Syaoran's patience and nerves were about to their breaking point, she spoke up. "I…I.. I wanted to see you Syaoran, I've…I've really missed you."

It took Syaoran's brain several minutes to process this information, barely believing what he was hearing with his own ears. "Re…Really," he barely managed to stutter out, afraid she might take back what she had just said.

"Yeah," she answered quietly, looking up at him with a shy smile on her face.

Syaoran's heart nearly leapt out of his chest, "She still cares about me! I can't believe it!" Syaoran wanted to grab her into his arms and kiss her with all the love and passion he had for her. But wait, what if she just meant she missed him as a friend and didn't want him as a boyfriend anymore? It drove him crazy; he had to know.

"Well no time like the present," Syaoran thought determinedly, "Even if she rejects me I have to ask anyway, I'm not going to make the same mistake twice."

Syaoran took a deep breath and asked the dreaded question, "Sakura…I was wondering if maybe you would like to… you know… pick up where we left off?" Sakura just looked up at him with those innocent uncertain eyes waiting for him to explain further. "You know become boyfriend and girlfriend again."

Sakura stared at him with a look of surprise apparent on her face. Syaoran stared back at her for a few minutes waiting for her answer, before finally looking away due to embarrassment at his own boldness. He didn't notice Sakura smile up at him.

Suddenly he felt two small arms snake around his neck and pull him into a sweet and tender kiss. "I would love to be your girlfriend again Syaoran-kun." Sakura said happily.

Syaoran's night of surprises couldn't get any more surprising, as his brain completely shutdown and he could only stare at the girl who, until a few seconds ago, he was sure couldn't stand being around him anymore.

Sakura was about to say something to try and bring him back to his senses, when suddenly Syaoran grabbed Sakura and began to swing her around breathlessly, making them both laugh gleefully, until finally crushing her into his arms to give her the passionate kiss he had been longing to give her.

After what seemed like an eternity they finally broke apart and once more looked into each others eyes. "I love you Syaoran-kun." Sakura said. Syaoran could see all the love and adoration she had for him shining in her eyes.

"I have always loved you Sakura and I will love you forever, but what made you…I mean… what made you change your mind about…breaking-up." Syaoran didn't know why he asked that question but he soon found himself waiting anxiously for her reply.

However Sakura just smiled and said, "Well we did pinky promise each other that we would wait forever, Right?"

At this Syaoran chuckled, "Yeah I guess we did." He was about to pull Sakura in for another kiss when suddenly a jagged streak of lightening flashed across the sky followed by a loud clap of thunder, causing them both to jump back startled.

"My heart nearly flew out of chest," Sakura said placing her hand over her heart for emphasis. Syaoran just stared at Sakura, then at the sky, then back to Sakura, before bursting into hysterical laughter. Sakura gave him a weird look before asking him what was so funny. He just gave her a knowing smile.

"Hey Sakura, did you know that lightening, in actuality, really can strike the same spot twice," Syaoran said as he pulled Sakura back in for the kiss the thunder had interrupted just moments before. She looked at him quizzically, but Syaoran didn't say any more, and just kissed Sakura's questions away.

"Just like love."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thank you for reading my first fanfic, I hope you enjoyed it.

Something that's been bothering me that I never really explained in the story was that when Syaoran was walking through the park it was around 5 or 6 in the afternoon so it wasn't completely dark yet. So even though it was cloudy syaoran could still see. That's why he could see Sakura without the flashes of lightening.

Most of you probably don't care but it was bugging me.

Please review, I really want to know if I should try to write some more and what my strengths and weaknesses are.


End file.
